A Second Chance
by Fray Ray
Summary: Randomness...A girl shows up on Gibbs doorstep...What's in her mysterious past? Is this his second chance at what he lost? Please leave reviews...Last Chapter up
1. A Chance Meeting

She ran, to where she did not know nor did she care. She just ran. Was he still behind her? Was she far enough away that it didn't matter anymore? She didn't do, she didn't know what happened but she didn't do it. They were all dead, his whole family. She was the last one he talked to, the last one he pissed off, the last one who saw him. Saw him alive.

Threatening him was a bad idea. He dumped her because she was poor. He didn't know that she would have more money than he could dream of when she turned eighteen. That her parents left her enough money to get through school, to have a home, to have food, to get nice enough clothes, and to go to college. Then when she turned eighteen she would have more money then she knew what to do with. He didn't know. He dumped her because she was poor and there was nothing he could do about it after he found out. Now him and his family where dead. She didn't do it. They didn't believe her. So she ran.

She didn't stop. She slept in wooded areas by day. Then at night she ran. Ran as far as she could. Then she would walk or use a lil money for a cab. She had to be careful.

When she finally stopped she was in front of a door. She knocked. Its all she could do at this point. She knocked until someone answered the door.

-----------

It was late when Jethro Gibbs heard the knock on his front door. He had just laid down ready to sleep. Ready to wake up and go on with his life. "Who could be looking for me at this time?" He thought to himself as he got up to answer the door.

He surprised when he saw the young red-head with dull blue, almost grey, eyes at his front door. Her eyes were wide with fright. She just fell into him crying. He didn't know what to do. So, he let her in. She instantly passed out on the couch and he went back to bed. She would freak out when she woke up that was for sure.

-----------

The first thought that popped in her head was "What have I gotten myself into?" There was someone up. Moving in the kitchen, she was scared.

"Hot chocolate or coffee?" a kind sound came from the kitchen.

"Hot chocolate," she replied ignoring everything she had ever learned about strangers.

"Come get it," the voice said simply.

She entered the kitchen to find the man she barely remember collapsing in front of the night before, "thanks," she said.

"So, what is your name?" He said.

"I, uh," she stumbled not knowing what to do.

"Well, my names Jethro Gibbs and I work for Naval Criminal Investigative Service," he said obviously hoping it would help.

"I am Holly, Holly Shiram," she replied.

"So, Holly," Gibbs began, "I have to get off to work. You could come if you want."

Holly nodded, not caring about her past, not caring about anything. She was just happy the door step she ended up on was of a person who wouldn't harm her.


	2. Meeting the Team

Holly walked in the building and into the elevator with Gibbs. She then followed him out of the elevator and through a room until the reached a small area with three people waiting. She wasn't surprised when they gave her strange looks.

"Watch her," Gibbs told the team and he headed up some stairs.

"Who is her?" One of the guys asked the only girl.

"Beats me," she replied then turned her attention to Holly, "Who are you?"

"Holly. Why?" She said, making a note of the womans accent which, from what Holly could gather, was somewhere towards the middle-eastern area of the world.

"Well, Gibbs has no children," she replied.

"Middle-east?" Holly said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" the woman was appearently caught off gaurd, "How about I tell you my name to start with, its Ziva David, call me Ziva"

"Cool and you are?" She said towards the two men.

"I am Anthony DiNozzo, you can call me Tony" one of them said.

"Hi, Tim," Holly said politely.

"I am Timothy McGee, call me Tim or McGee" the other guy said.

"Nice to meet you, McGee," Holly said smiling.

"You say that now," Tony teased.

"Ok everyone knows everone know, right?" Gibbs said suddenly appearing.

"Yes, boss," Tony said and instantly moved to the side.

"I know them all. Except her," Holly said motioning to the woman standing behind Gibbs.

"Hi, I am Jenny Shepard, the director," she broke in. "And you are?"

"Holly. Holly Shiram. Nice to meet ya, Jenny," Holly said, her eyes glistening with excitment. This could be her chance.

------------

"How did you get here, Holly?" Jenny asked.

Holly was now in an interrogation room. She couldn't decide whether this was about the crime or the fact the she passed out on a strangers porch. "I walked," She replied simply.

"Ok, now why?" Jenny continued to question.

"Why not? I can do whatever I please," Holly was trying to be stubborn.

"What of your parents? Won't they be worried?"

"No, they left me money for life when they died," Holly was use to this conversation by now.

"Alright, thats it for now," Jenny said then got up and left.

-----------

Holly was now sitting at Gibbs desk. Gibbs was talking to Jenny, Tim was doing something on his computer, and Tony was teasing both Ziva and Tim. Holly had decided this was a normal thing for Tony to do by this point.

Gibbs returned and motioned for Holly to come, then stopped in his tracks, "Exactly why are you here today?"

"Something about some dead naval officer on the southern coast," Ziva replied. "We must be ready if we are needed."

Holly had frozen in her tracks and Gibbs told the team the could go. Then turned his attention to Holly. He motioned for her to come and he did.

At home, Gibbs told Holly she could stay in one of the guest rooms.

"Thanks," she replied then headed out then stopped started to say something then continued out of the room.


	3. Would you let anything happen to me?

It was morning, Holly had cried herself to sleep. She wanted to stay but wasn't sure if was safe. She couldn't decide if she could be ruining the lifes of strangers that had taken her in so easily.

Holly got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. Gibbs was up and dressed.

"Hot cocolate I presume?" He asked as she entered the kitchen then said, "I wasn't sure what you liked so I picked up some doughnuts. I mean, what kid doesn't like doughnuts?"

"Thanks you," Holly replied nodding. "And yes to the hot chocolate.

She picked up a doughnut and sat down at the table. She saw the newspaper and recongnized one of the headings, "Naval Officer and Family Found Dead." She dropped her food to the ground and snatch up the paper and read it.

"Something wrong?" Gibbs questioned her when he saw the feared look in her eyes.

She nodded, "Yeah just fine. Do I get to go into your work again?"

"Jenny said it was fine. How old are you anyways?" Gibbs asked.

"13."

"Ok, Jenny brought some clothes by for you. She said she thought you'd need some," he said motioning towards the frontroom.

"Thanks," Holly replied heading towards the the pile of clothes.

Holly picked out the cutest outfit she could find and then went and changed quickly.

"Ok," Holly said happily, "I am ready."

-----------

Holly was sitting in the familar desk. Well, familar as of the day before.

"How did you meet Gibbs?" Ziva had already jumped into questioning her again.

"Leave her alone, Zi-va," Tony, who had already been teasing McGee, turned his attention to Ziva and Holly.

"I simply asking her-," Ziva had started but Gibbs walked in and interupted.

"Maybe she doesn't want so _simply_ answer anything," he said as her entered.

"Holly took this as the moment to ask questions, "How did you get here? You are from the middle east, aren't you?"

"Curiosity killed the rat," Ziva said and immediatly knew she said it wrong by the wierd look Holly was giving her.

"Cat. C-A-T, Ziva, cat," Tony said and Holly guessed this was a normal thing too.

"Well, I would say rat would make a little more sence. They get into more trouble because of curiosity than a cat," Ziva said.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" A girl with black hair and black clothes and old boots came running in, "Gibbs!...Who's that?"

"Hi, I am Holly. And you are?" Holly introduced herself quickly.

"Hi, I am Abby," the girl replied looking somewhat confused, "Whoses is she?"

"We don't exactly know," Ziva replied.

"Hey boss," Tony broke in, "shooting invovling officer in his house, sir."

"Okay, lets get to it." Gibbs said.

Tony, Ziva, and Tim headed out and Abby headed towards the lab, "Hey Gibbs," Holly asked, "Can I go with Abby if thats ok with her?"

Abby stopped and nodded and Gibbs replied, "That's fine."

"Umm, one more things," Abby was already at the elevator and everyone else was already ready to go, "You...you wouldn't let anything, like, happen...to me, would you?

"No, why?" Gibbs asked a little thrown off.

Holly nodded then slowly replied, "Good, no reason. Just wondering." Then she turned and headed down to the lab with Abby.


	4. A new found Friend

Holly quickly clicked with Abby. They joked and lauphed and Abby showed Holly how to use the computers.

Holly dropped what she had in her hands when she saw then fax and Abby came running over, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I didn't do it, Abby, I didn't do," Holly sat staring at the fax. Not believing what she was seeing. She was seeing her with the text, _Possible Suspect in triple homicide. Be on look out._

Abby followed her gaze and picked up the paper, "Oh my god, Holly, what have you gotten mixed up in."

"Abby, I didn't do it. Would you like to hear my side of the story?" Holly's eyes were glazed over she was close to tears.

Abby pulled up two seats, "We have time."

Holly started, "We had been dating for a while then. He thought I was rich. My parents died and left me money. I can't get it until I turn eighteen. He didn't know that. He found out I have very little money at the time. So he dumped me. I was the last person her pissed off. He died that night. I called him, told him I had more money he could dream of in a fund my parents left me for when I graduate high school. Only if I am eighteen and graduate high school. He said he wanted me back then. I said 'no' simply and shortly. I went to visit him that night. I knocked, no answer. So, I opened the door. They were dead. All of them. I did the first thing that came to mind. I ran, took cabs and buses and trains. Slept in wooded areas. Mostly I ran. Then I ended up on Gibbs' doorstep. And now I am here. I didn't do it."

"Is that it?" Abby asked taking it all in.

Holly thought, "No, I told him I hoped he choked on every word he said to me and died."

"So, you threatened him?" Abby said, "This could end badly."

"Gibbs will help he promised. He said he wouldn't let anything bad ever happen to me. Abby, he can't know. Not yet, not now. Please?" Holly was crying by now.

Abby put the fax a drawer and hugged Holly, "I believe. Okay, it will be ok."

Holly jumped up and went back to her adventure around the lab. Abby looked at her close. She could swear Holly's eyes just became a little greyer. Lost some glisten. She would protect Holly. The evidence will prove Holly's story. Prove she didn't do it. It had too.


	5. Missing

Gibbs looked at the clock. He shouldn't have let her walk back. She insisted. So he let her. Now he had no idea where she was. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" The familar voice came over the phone.

"Jenny, Holly's not here. Is she there still?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I saw her leave just moments after you. Then Abby left moments after that." Jenny replied.

"You think she ran again?" Gibbs questioins.

"I don't know," Jenny had grown quiet fond of the little red-head girl that had been around lately. "Would you like me to come over?"

"Sure. Yes. Thanks," Gibbs was worried, a feeling he was not use to feeling, at least not use to letting himself admit he is worried.

He hung up the phone and sat, staring. A knock on the door is what shook him back. He got up and opened it. It was Jenny. She looked at him with the familar eyes and familar face.

"Anything?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs shook his head no and let her in. They sat on the couch, staring, waiting, worrying.

-----------

Holly sat there. Arms and legs bound. Walking back was a bad idea. She wasn't going to run. Just take her time, think and sort stuff out. She needed to decide whether she would stay or go. She couldn't afford to ruin these peoples lifes. She didn't see the car come up by her, or the people that had been following her.

So, now she sat there on the dirty, nasty floor. While the people asked her questions, hit her across the face, and kicked her so she felt lower than she was.

"You killed them didn't you? Then you ran to try to get away," one accused. Another kick.

She sat silently not showing a tear, not whimpering when she was kicked. She would only close her eyes and breathe. Then it came back to her when she asked Gibbs if he would ever let anything happen to her. He said no. Something was happening to her now.

-----------

Gibbs and Jenny sat there in silence. She had been crying. Her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair, trying to calm her. He was thinking, _If it wasn't for the current situation_... Another knock on the door. He got up and opened it. It was Abby. She was going on and on about something she should have just told him. Something Holly didn't do. He put a hand gently over her mouth.

"What did she not do?" He asked her gently.

Abby held up the piece of paper with Holly's picture on it. Gibbs took it and Jenny, who had gathered herself by now, walked up. They stared at the picture, unable to believe, not wanting to believe it. Now they had to find.

-----------

It was morning, Gibbs was sure to be worried by now. Holly didn't remember falling asleep or the people leaving to go upstairs. She remembered being punched across the face, she ached, she remembered falling over, her shoulder must be plently bruised. Then she remembered the foot flying into her stomache. Remembers total loss of air, then everything was black.

From what she could hear, rather couldn't hear, no one was here. She cried. She had been living safely with Gibbs for about two weeks now. Abby had kept her secret for over a week and a half. Now that she was missing Abby was sure to have told them now. It could have to do with the reason she was missing. In fact, it was the reason. She didn't want to think right now, she hurt. Everything went black again.


	6. Found

When she woke up it was getting dark again.

"Its about time you woke up you little murderer," one of the men said taking a swing

She dodged. Mistake number one. Then she said, "I am not a murderer you...you...you." Mistake number three. When she couldn't come up with a word she spit at him. Mistake number three.

-----------

When Abby show Gibbs the photo, Jenny instantly phoned the team. They had been working on finding her all night and all day. They were all losing hope until...

"Boss, I got something," McGee said suddenly, "the licence plate."

"Car reported stolen a month ago, boss," Tony said a couple minutes later.

"Of course it was, go check the house anyway!"

-----------

Three strikes, her luck had run out. One of the men had lunged at her. Now he was on top of he. Tightening his grip around her neck. She was losing her grip on what was going on around her. Her head was pounding. She pulled up on her bound hands real fast. Direct hit in his stomache. He rolled off holding his stomache. She had won for the moment.

With minutes he was back on her. She was losing all hope. Everything around her was blured. She recognized foorsteps. Then a voive yelling _freeze!_ then nothing.

----------

They got to the house and the car was parked in the driveway.

"Idiots," Tony said.

"May not be as stupid as you think, Dinozzo," Gibbs said knocking on the door.

No answer. They already had a warrant so they tried the door. They heard a sound in the basement so they went on down.

"Freeze!" Tony had yelled, before he even saw what was going on.

-----------

When she opened her eyes, the team was standing around her. Gibbs bent down by her and said, "I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Thank you," Holly barely got out and smiled.

"We need to talk about this, though," Gibbs said holding up the piece of paper.

Holly nodded and then she feel asleep from exhaustion.

_**A/N I am not sure whether I should end it here or go on and tell what happens in Holly's case. So leave me a review telling my what you think! Please and thank you!!!**_


	7. Scared

**So I decided to add on too it.**

**Remember the only charactor that I created was Holly.**

**--------------**

When Holly awoke she was in a white room. It took a couple minutes to realize where she was at. She finally realized the tubes going into her right arm and the cast on her left arm. Appearently, the pain she has been feeling in her left arm wasn't just bruises from being kicked. She looked around but there was no one in the room.

The door opened and a nurse can in. Holly caught glimpse of a man who appeared to be in a cops uniform. "Great," she thought to herself suddenly knowing what the science rats at her school felt like.

"Oh, Good morning, Mrs. Sharim," the nurse sang out and then started up a conversation remaining cheery and smiley. Holly wanted her out.

Holly smiled and nodded not really knowing what the nurse was talking about. When the nurse finally left she sank into her pillow with a sigh.

"Hey," Gibbs had entered the room a couple minutes after the nurse left, "they told me you were awake."

Holly smiled and nodded. Then, suddenly, she was crying, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I should have told you."

Gibbs gently put his hand over her mouth, "Shhh, its okay. I believe you. As does the rest of the team and Jenny."

"Conflict of intrests," Holly thought aloud.

He nodded, "Yes, its true. There is really nothing we can do except speak for you in the trial. Now, your kidnapping case I would like to know of."

She bit her bottom lip and took a deep breathe, "I was walking back but I was thinking and I wasn't paying attention. God, I should have been paying attention. I should have noticed the car and the people that had been walking behind me, like, the entire time. They kept asking me why I killed him. I didn't kill him. They kicked me and punched me. I ignored it. Until that last time. Thats why he was choking me. Then you came."

"I made you a promise," He looked down at Holly.

"Who were they?" Holly asked unexpectingly.

"Who is who?"

"Whoever it was you lost," Holly said with curiosity in her eyes, "I can tell by the look in your eyes."

"I think thats a conversation for another time."

"What if there's not another time? What if they take me away and I never see you again?" Holly pressed on.

Gibbs sighed, "I had a wife and daughter, but we will talk about it another time. There will be another time. I promised nothing would happen to you and I plan on keeping it." He laid a hand on her forehead and she knew he would try his best to keep that promise.

--------------------------------------

She remained in the hospital for three days. Her second day there Abby came to visit. She kept going on and on and on about how sorry she was for letting out her secret. Holly kept telling her it was fine and there was nothing to worry about and she wasn't mad. She was accually glad that she had told. In truth, if Abby hadn't told she could be dead right now.

Later that day Ziva and Tony and McGee came to visit. They chatted about nothing in particular. Tony and Ziva did plenty of argueing. Ziva got a phrase wrong again. McGee was just kinda there. you know the usual.

On her third day there Jenny came to visit. Holly about broke her right arm when Jenny walked in. They talked about how much it sucked to be stuck in the bed for three days and how much every missed her. And not to forget how worried everyone was about her.

Gibbs had been in multiple times throughout the three days. When it was time for her to go back he took her to her faverite restruant.

"They were killed while I was in Desert Storm," Gibbs said so suddenly that it made Holly drop her fork then started choking on the food in her mouth. Which made such a loud some that it attrached several stairs.

Holly nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about. They finished their meal and headed home.

She had two days until trail. They hadn't found anything that proved her innocent. She sighed a couple deep breathes as she sat on the couch with Jenny and Gibbs. Jenny had wanted to see her out of the hospital.

"I guess all we can do is hope," Holly said looking at the ground.

"Yeah," Jenny replied stroking Holly's hair.

Holly continued staring at the ground, tears escaping her eyes. There was nothing she could do. She was scared of how this might turn out. Scared that she might have to leave the first family she has since she was five.


	8. Trial

**Sorry but please remember I have no spellcheck for I am using WordPad because I don't have Microsoft Word or Microsoft Office ect. Plus, I numerous interuptions while writing and sometimes repeat thing. Please do not leave me flame reviews over it. As i have recieved one.**

**------------------**

"Isn't it true that the family's son dumped you earlier that day?"

"Yes, but-" the young red-head's dull-blue eyes were glazed over, she was close to tears.

"Only yes or no, Ms. Shiram," the prosicutor spoke to Holly with a harsh voice.

"Yes," she replied glancing at Gibbs and Jenny.

"Did you threaten him?"

"Well,-"

"Yes or no, Ms. Shiram!" he was getting angry

"Yes," Holly put her head down.

"No more questions, Your Honor," he sat back down.

Then it was the defences turn to question her.

"What exactly did you say to him when you threatened him?" Holly's attorney began.

"That I hoped he choked and on every word he ever word he ever said to...and died," Holly said slowly. "But he wasn't choked to death!

"Exactly," the attorney said pointing at Holly, making her jump, "The boy wasn't choked. Plus, my client didn't threaten the family.

"Ms.," her attorney began but stopped when Holly let out a an autible sigh, "What's wrong?"

"Personally," Holly began, "I am kinda sick of the whole _'Ms.'_ thing, ma'am." A snicker was let out around the courtroom.

"Ok, then Holly," the attorney began again, "How old are you?"

"13," Holly smiled brightly.

"And what was the worst thing you have ever done to anyone?"

Holly shrugged, "I accidently tripped some kid while playing tag in second grade." Another lauph across the courtroom.

"That's the worst?"

"Yes."

"If that is the worst thing she has ever done to anyone what makes you think she is capable of killing one person let alone three?" the attorney turned her attention to the jury.

"No more questions, Your Honor," the attorney returned to her seat.

"Ms. Shiram you may step down," the judge said, and Holly rolled her eyes at the 'Ms.', "Court will have their closings tomorrow at nine o'clock.

------------------------

The closings were done and now all they had to do was wait for the verdict. Holly was sitting on a bench outside the courtroom.

"Verdict is in," Holly's attorney said smiling gently at her.

Holly took a deep breathe then entered the courtroom...

_**----------------------------**_

_Yes, I know I have used the age 13 in like all my stories...but it is an easier age for me to work with for some reason..._


	9. Home at Last

**Don't own NCIS only created Holly.**

**Last Chapter is super short I know...Its New Year's day and I am about to pass out so...Maybe it will be okay.**

**-------------**

_Oh gosh. I fell weak. Like I can't breathe. Oh, wait, I was holding my breathe again. Come on, Holly, breathe in, breathe out, in, out_, Holly thought trying to calm herself as they entered the court room.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes, Your Honor, the jury finds that the evidence against Ms. Shiram is inefficient and she is found not guilty."

"Yes!" Holly let out a loud shriek of excitement. Then she went running to the back of the courtroom.

"Congratulation," Holly was a little surprised that this was that kind of moment but jumped and hugged Gibbs then turned her attention to Jenny.

"This mean more shopping,?" Holly joked around joyfully.

"Yes," Jenny laughed hugging the girl.

Holly took a deep breathe, "I knew I didn't kill him the entire time."

--------------

"So, your here to stay now?" Ziva was in her usually questioning mood.

"I dunno," Holly had learned by saying this Ziva will get bored and leave you alone.

"Well, isn't-" Ziva was stopped by a wad of paper hitting her in the head.

"Don't let the _hat_ out of the bag," he teased causing Holly to erupt into fits of giggles.

"That was once, Tony! Give it a rest!"

"It only takes once, Ziva."

"What are you guys talking about?" Gibbs had walked up.

"Hats and bags," saying this caused Holly to laugh harder.

"Well, anyways, I hope you keep what you talk about in front of my daughter to a minimum," Gibbs laid some papers in front of Holly.

"Public school. Yeah trust me, I think I have heard it...Oh my god!" Holly screamed after catching on to what he was saying and taking a look at the papers.

**The end**

**Review please**


	10. A Day in the Life

**Sadly, I do not own NCIS...**

**So I decided to continue the story a little enjoy!**

**Story coming soon(Maybe)- Tony's current girlfriend (Jeanne or whatever I don't care right now i am not writing it yet) is a -add word that rhymes with itch here- and does something or another and then blah blah blah Tiva hehehehe. So yeah just tell me what you think in a review...**

"I hate math," Holly made a face at her math book then swirled around in the chair to face her lap top that was sitting on Gibbs' desk.

"Holly, what are you doing?" Tony asked noticing her clicking away at the lap top.

"I am going to play WoW but I was doing some math that I needed to get done so when August rolls around I will be placed right in school," she replied looking at the man staring at her from his desk.

"A: WoW like World of Warcraft? B: Get your math done," he was sitting there doing paperwork and was told to make sure she got done with her work.

"A: Yes, its not a bad game. B: It's stupid," Holly smiled at him. They talked using letters before they make a point often with each other. She had been there three weeks now and it was half-way through July.

"A: Probie play's it. B: I don't care," he said as Ziva looked up from her paperwork and Gibbs walked up beside Tony.

"DiNozzo, I told you to keep her mind on the work not keep it off the work," Gibbs said making Tony jump.

"Yes, Boss."

Gibbs turned his attention from Tony to the girl seatted at his desk, "And, Holly, Math. Now."

"Yes, Gibbs," she mumbles clicking a few times on the computer before turning back to her work.

"Thanks, Ziva," Gibbs said as he headed out.

"'Thanks Ziva' for what?" Tony asked as soon Gibbs was out of earshot.

"Just a random time to say thanks," Ziva replied.

"You have a secret button under your desk that says if we're not doing what we're suppose, too, "Holly said excitedly. Then she shrugged and added, "Or you could have just text messaged him."

"You watch too many movies and I didn't say anything. He walked up and heard you two," Ziva then turned to McGee, "Isn't that right, McGee?"

"Huh, oh sorry. Did you guys say something?" McGee pulled out the head phone he had in at the sound of his name.

"I knew there was a reason you didn't jump into the conversation when World of Warcraft was mentioned," Tony teased.

"That is way to many 'w's," Holly had a relatively blank look on her face when she looked up from the math book in front of her and then just as quickly returned it.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee just looked at her for a minute. They still haven't gotten exactly use to her randon outburst but did look forward to what she would say next. This time they didn't have to wait long.

"Hm," she popped her head up again, "Hypotenuse. Yeah, my math teacher last year told me it was a bathroom that was occupied on an airplane." She smiled at the team as they gave her wierd look. Well, except for Tony who was too busy laughing.

"What is it this time?" Gibbs had walked up again to catch them all distracted.

Holly shrugged, "Airplane bathrooms that are occupied."

Gibbs gave her the same look that McGee and Ziva had been giving her a moment ago, "Do I even want to know?"

"Hypotenuse," Holly nodded, "math."

"What are they teaching in math these days anyways?" He asked still somewhat stunned.

"Madonna," Holly said with a smile.

Gibbs gave her another strange look, "Back to work," he directed at them all.

"Do you think he has a camera pointed at us," Holly whispered once he had walked away.

"I don't know... Madonna?" Tony asked looking at her again.

"We were learning about three-dememtional shapes."

"Cones," Tony nodded and Holly nodded back.

"Interesting," Ziva shook her head at the conversation the two were having, "Can you please get back to work so others can do the same?"

"Yes, Ms. David," Holly joked.

"You hang around Tony to much," Ziva rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh, "Someone help us please."

"She hangs around McGee to much, too," Tony added then shivered dramatically, "That's a scary combination to think about."

"Well, I hang around Ziva a bit to much, too. I got a saying wrong the other day," she let out a sigh acting like it was a big deal."

"Yeah, that's a very scary combination," Tony nodded at the new piece of information that he had just heard. "So, have you hung around Gibbs and Jenny to much, too?"

"She slapped you on the back of the head the other day, Tony," Ziva reminded.

"Enough said," he replied and then they got back to work things would be quiet. Only for the next five minutes, though, and that was if they were lucky.

-----------

Authors note: Just so you know, the hypotenuse thing was told to me by my math teacher I had a couple years ago and she even made the reference to Madonna when we were doing 3-D shapes. So those two things are true stories.

Review please...Yeah its kinda short...


End file.
